Chapter Three - Immortal Daze
Return to Fiction by Daniel696 ---- As we headed to the western magician's house, I wondered, Will Marisa really take the Hourai seeds and finsh her completion of the Elixir by adding this vital ingredient and drinking it, because there is no going back after you drink it. I this floated in my mind untill we reached the Magician's home. So its now or never. We sneaked in the front entrance and... "Wow, the place is deserted..." It appeared that place was unoccupied, so we ransacked the place very throughly and found every book that was taken from the library as well as a few others, though while we were doing the searching, I felt an overwhelmig wave of irony. But the second we stepped out the door, we heard a voice come from behind us that could have come from only one person. "Didn't I say you could have those books back after I die." We turned around and saw the one and only, Miss black and white. "Does that mean we have to kill you?" I replied "No, that means you can have them back after I die of natural causes." "We're not waiting a century to get our books back." "Well, then isn't that too bad." "Keep these books any longer and your're going to have a serious late fee slaped on your decendents' backs." "And if don't end up getting married?" "Whoever inherits your property, will inherit your debt." "And if I don't end up writing anyone in my will or one of the members of of the Scarlet Devil Mansion inherits my property?" "......." "I thought so, now put those books back where you found them inside my house." Well I guess it's time for the last resort, Plan B. I thought. "Wait." I quickly replied. "Yeah, what is it." "We have something, you might want, but you're going to have to swear that you'll allow us to have our books back and never again bother the Scarlet Devil Mansion or its library, including its residents, decendents, etcetra." "Depends on what your willing to give in return." I pulled the jar out of my backpack and said, more serious then I was ever before... "Three Hourai seeds." And so Marisa's jaw droped and her eyes widened. And Koakuma stared at me like I had eight heads. "Your not serious, are you?" "Stare me in the eyes and say that I'm not serious." She knew that after I said that I was steadfast in my tone, and she knows she needs only that and she will be finished with her Elixir of Immortality. "All right then, fine." And so she sweared not to bother us ever again. "But why didn't you take it, the other ingredients are quite simple to find." "Because, unlike you, I'm not selfish and arrogant, I actually hope to die one day -Preferably through natural causes- , sure I'll take in items that will or may increase my lifespan, but I will and shall embrace my departance which is the reason I am already repenting for the sins I've done in the outer world, to ensure I gain enlightenment, or if Heaven is full, at least go to Hakugyokurou and not Hell." "Wow, thats a lot of explaining." "See what I mean." And so me and koakuma left with a bag full of Books. ---- * Back to Chapter Two - Scavaging the Times of Continuum * Forward to Chapter Four - Border of Life, Death, and Phantasm Category:Fanfiction